A Rangers breath
by geraldford
Summary: The Mojave is in a sad state there are gangs and legion raiders running rampant but thats not all the trouble a fresh new recruit right out of the ranger academy will have to face to save the Mojave.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone its me again im gonna make a hopefully wonderful story please read and review even just a good job or something thanks also the disclaimer I don't own anything from the fallout universe except my character. **

John had just come through ranger training and was fresh out of the academy at Arryo. He had been immediately shipped off to the Mojave. As John stepped off the vertibird at camp golf he grabbed his duffel from the pilot who directed him to the HQ. As John entered the ranger HQ he looked around and whistled. "This place must have been happenen in its day baby." John said with a smile as he took off his Authority glasses. Currently jack was in a grey t-shirt tucked into a pair of dark green combat pants. He had his dog tags on under his shirt and he had a black pair of combat boots on. John was never really considered big like the football players in high school but he had started with muscle and the military then the rangers defined it, so now John was built with muscular fore arms and biceps but still had a lean form he was built like a distance runner which was what he was on his high school track team. John was proud that he could keep up a good pace for 10's of miles after other rangers at the academy had stopped. John also had black hair that hung down to just above his eyes Anyways Jack continued to chief hanlons office. As Jack stepped into his office he immediately stepped to attention. "Ranger, PFC: john Houston reporting sir" john stated "ahh finally our young recruit, what do you think of him Jack?" Hannlon replied "Well he looks a little green but I think I can fix that." Said the mysterious ranger with reddish short hair that came down his side burns and ended in a goatee. He was dressed in a suit of ranger combat armor with his helmet on the floor beside his right foot. A desert camouflaged sniper rifle was leaned up on the wall to his left and a ranger sequoia was holstered on his hip. "Alright, well John here in the Mojave things are bad, there's crime and gangs everywhere, we're pretty sure the brotherhood is still lurking somewhere and the legion is still sending patrols around our territory. Now you're gonna have to learn fast for your assignment, I'm going to pair you with veteran ranger jack Howard here, he will teach you everything you need to survive here. You and jack's assignment will be to quell the disturbances, what we need is an independent cell that can make decisions on the spot without any red tape. I'm also going to be sending a weapons expert with you, you'll meet her later. You will be second in command of this team with jack being the one in charge. You will be able to recruit from the Mojave if you find some people with the right amount of skills. I give Ranger Jack and you here full power for any operations and jurisdiction you need I have the order here signed by President Kimball himself. You will need to find a base and more armaments but the rangers can give you 3000 caps to begin with and we'll give John here some weapons and armor and supplies but other than that you're on your own except if anything big comes up report to us ASAP we're sending an ham radio with you just in case. So with that gentlemen good luck. John you'll meet your weapons expert in the basement probably still packing she'll give you what you need." Chief Hannlon said. As John started to leave Jack stopped him and said "hey kid looks like we're gonna be working together, meet me out side when you're done I've got our ride set up."

**Alright just so you now I'm gonna be changing the new Vegas plot around a little there will be no courier but Mr. House still got his chip since the war started just as he predicted. **


	2. Chapter 2

As John entered the basement he saw a small blonde girl with blue eyes and a slender athletic build surround by weapons of every type. The girl was dressed in a RoBo co. jumpsuit she had a 10mm sub

machine gun with extended mags on her hip. On a bed to her right was a standard issue ncr duffel bag filled with stuff. As John approached her the girl stepped behind a counter with a steel grate

separating her from the outside. "what can I help you with, my names Jordan, I'm just about to leave though so can you make it quick." She stated with a smile "well hello Jordan I'm John, me and

you are going to be working together on this assignment it seems, but anyways I was wondering if you had any equipment I could have?" John said as he admired her body from behind his Authority

glasses. "well let me see I have some patrol armor and… " she started to trail off as she turned around and went behind some shelves "ahh here we are" she said laying a few items on the table.

The items on the table were a set of ranger patrol armor, a .357 magnum, a combat knife, three frag grenades 60 5.56mm rounds and a variment rifle 3 frag grenades, 2 frag mines, 37 .357 armor

piercing rounds and 48 .357 rounds. "really there's nothing with a little more umph back there then a variment rifle?" John asked. "well not that I'm allowed to issue to a new recruit sorry john" Jordan

said as she grabbed her bag from the bed and headed out of the basement to meet jack. "I'll be right behind you just let me put this armor on" john shouted up to her. As john was putting the top

section of the armor on he stumbled into a part of the decaying cement wall. "owww what the heck" John shouted. After John had finished getting dressed he turned back to the wall he had hit to

find that where he had hit had knocked lose a portion of the wall and he could just see the luminescent dial of a safe behind it, using the butt of his rifle John knocked lose the rest. Now John had

done his fair share of pranking in high school and a lot of it had involved breaking into the principal's office so john knew how to pick just about any lock. After a few minutes John had gotten the safe

open. Inside there was a map a note and a platinum plated pip-boy, and a large file folder full of papers. Before he knew what he was doing John picked up the pip-boy and was examining it when it

attached itself to his wrist. John felt the pain as something was injected into him. Not knowing what to do John ran upstairs to find jack. As he made it to the upstairs lobby John saw Jack with his rifle

over his back and helmet in his hand. "Jack, Jack, come over here and look at this" John said as he practically pulled him down the steps to the basement. After sifting through the safe for a few

minutes Jack found an old map with the initials R.H. in the bottom left hand corner. "Whoa Jack what is all this, there are weapon designs here and schematics for stuff I could only dream of seeing

and this map, where is this place what should we do?" John asked him with a frown as he read the papers in front of him. "I don't know but the reason we were created was because there was too

much corruption in the ncr already and, well if this falls into the wrong hands we could be in big trouble so here take this duffel and put all of this in it except the map and meet me out front don't

speak of this to anyone." Jack said as he put his helmet on and left.

**Alright guys sorry no fight scenes yet but if anyone is confused the Rangers base is camp golf in the Mojave at least, camp golf is believed to have been owned by Mr. House before the war also ill reveal more of the differences in the fallout plot later as they came up but currently the legion is on the other side of the dam, Mr. House is still an enigmatic figure in the lucky 38, and everything is still the same. Please keep writing reviews the good jobs and comments really help so please keep reviewing. **


End file.
